This invention relates generally to cameras, and more particularly, to a detachable film cassette assembly for a camera.
Conventional cameras typically include a body that houses photographic lenses, shutter mechanisms, battery powered flash mechanisms, and removable film packages, typically sold separately in rolls or cassettes. When a film package has been completely used, it is removed from the body for photographic processing, and a fresh film package is inserted into the body so that more pictures may be taken. However, care must be taken when installing and removing film packages to avoid damaging exposure of the film to light, and in some types of cameras, such as 35-mm cameras, film must be carefully loaded and threaded into a film feeder mechanism integrated into the camera body. Efficient and proper loading of the film in a small space within the camera body without damaging the film therefore demands some skill and experience.
Further, a rewind mechanism is typically included in conventional cameras 35 mm cameras to reload film into the film package before it may be removed from the camera body. The rewind mechanism adds expense to the camera, and introduces reliability issues into production and operation of the camera.
Due to the intricacies of the feeder mechanisms and rewind mechanisms, 35-mm cameras are somewhat complicated, relatively expensive, and are often difficult for novices to use and enjoy.
In one aspect, a film cassette assembly is provided that comprises a film clip, an outer film cover adapted to received the film clip, and an inner film cover received in the outer film cover and over at least a portion of said film clip.
In another aspect, a film cassette assembly is provided which comprises an outer film cover comprising opposite lateral sides, a film clip situated between said lateral sides, said film clip comprising a winding housing at one end thereof, a film cartridge coupled to said film clip and distanced from said winding housing, and an inner film cover disposed over said film clip between said film cartridge and said winding housing, said inner film cover removably attached to said outer film cover.
In another aspect, a camera is provided which comprises a camera body, a film housing within said body, and a detachable film clip situated within said film housing, said film clip comprising a winding housing coupled thereto, said winding housing at least partially containing a roll of unused film. A film cartridge is coupled to said film clip and receives used film as pictures are taken, an advancing element is coupled to said body for advancing used film into said film cartridge as pictures are taken, and first and second removable film covers enclose a portion of said film clip when said film clip is removed from said film housing.
In another aspect, a method is provided for installing film into a detachable film cassette assembly, the cassette assembly including a film clip adapted to receive a film cartridge, a winding housing attached to the film clip, and first and second film covers. The method comprises coupling the film cartridge to the film clip, inserting the film clip into the first film cover, inserting the second film cover over the film clip, and engaging the first and second film covers to at least partially enclose the film clip between the winding housing and the film cartridge.
In another aspect, a method of installing film into a detachable film cassette assembly for a camera is provided. The film cassette assembly includes a film clip configured for attachment to a film cartridge, a winding housing extending from the film clip, and at least one guide track extending to the winding housing. The method further utilizes first and second film covers configured for attachment to one another, and the method comprises attaching the film cartridge to the film clip, attaching the first and second film covers to one another over the film clip, and winding the film from the film cartridge between one of the film covers and the guide track from the film cartridge to the winding housing before the film is used.
In still another aspect, a method for loading film into a camera including a body and a film housing therein, a detachable film clip situated within said housing and including a winding housing at one end thereof and at least one guide track extending adjacent the winding housing, the winding housing including a spool therein. The method employs a first and second removable film covers, and the method comprises removing the film clip from the film housing, attaching a film cartridge to the film clip, engaging a first end of a film with the spool, attaching the first and second film covers to the film clip on opposite sides of the film clip between the film cartridge and the winding housing, extending film from the film cartridge across the guide track to the winding housing before the film is used, removing the first and second film covers from the film clip, and returning the film clip to the film housing.
In another aspect, a camera is provided that comprises a body, a detachable film clip within said body, and a film cover configured to attach to said film clip when loading film.
In another aspect, a method for installing film into a detachable film cassette assembly is provided. The cassette assembly includes a film clip adapted to receive a film cartridge, a winding housing attached to the film clip, and a film cover. The method comprises coupling the film cartridge to the film clip, feeding film from the film cartridge to the winding housing, and engaging the film cover to the film clip between the winding housing and the film cartridge to cover exposed film.